ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A...Scorpion Ghost?
Synpoises There is a large container, where inside is a Ectonurite and Cerebrocrustacean which appear to be in a fuming argument since the viewers can not hear the lanquages they are speaking. The Container is very dark. ???: *clicking several buttons* Hm...This will be the best fushion test subject, ever. *evily grins**has a ciggerate in his mouth* The Camera zooms to a little Scorpion which is inbetween the bickering aliens. ???: *clicks the button* The container and the three speciements are envoured by bright blue lightl then, The viewers hear loud screeches sounding somewhat Insect like and alien screams combined as if they are watching a big movie on a large Television. ???:*covers his eyes* *uncovers them after the light has faded* dark gray smoke comes out the container from underneath a big floating, blue and black creature with two arms connected to pinch mouths and the stinger is sticking out on a ghost-like part of a Ectonurite. The smoke rolls off the surface to show two bright green eyes. Themesong! Cassie: *sitting at a Virizon lobby*It is dark outside**hears her Uncle Stallion's phone ring**leans over to see the number/name* Anna: '''No wonder you know my Dad's calling. Cassie: You leave it out all the time.*see's a name* '''Anna: *head is red* Do not! Cassie: *answers the phone*he-- Spike: Stallion, thanks for dropping me off to Camp! Cassie: '''*holds the phone far from her ear* I totally forgot about him! '''Anna: *gasps*Forgot who? Spike: Wait, Cassie? Cassie: '''Sorry, Uncle Stallion is buying a new phone and possibly would get a new number, so call back when he is by the phone line. '''Spike: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Cassie:*hangs up* My Brother Spike, he's at Summer camp. Anna: '''H--H--H--How is he going to get his number? '''Cassie: After Summer vacation.*puts the phone back* Stallion: *comes from the rows of phones a few minutes number* Did anyone call? Cassie&Anna: Nope. *shake their heads* Stallion: *connects the new phone to the old phone**inserts many phone numbers**throws away the old one after putting it away* New Phone number coming up! Outside there are screams being heard. Cassie: *narrows eyes* What creep is frightening the people? Anna: Please don't. Cassie: *selects a Alien**runs outside*This looks like a Ice Alien! Stallion: Don't get hurt! *Turns to Anna* Anna make sure She doesn't get killed Anna: Kids don't die. *runs out* Stallion: *sighs* ---- Scene change--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cassie: '''*slams the watch**skin becomes hot dark black molten lava**second layer becomes icy**Omnidewtrix symbol appears on a black belt**icicles grow from the head**head reshapes somewhat oval like**feet split in half like a goat* COREFREEZE! Corefreeze :Wooohooo! *pumps arms* Been a while since I used her! '''GhostScorpite: *picks up a empty van* People run away screaming their heads off while some of the children who are old enough are taking snapshots of the event using their camera's as their parents tugg them away. Corefreeze: Empty..Better than a person being inside. GhostScorpite: *throws it at her* Corefreeze: *shoots out a sheet of ice**makes a ice wave that has frozen the car* GhostScorpite: *stinger hits the Omnidewtrix**sends a shockwave through Corefreeze* Corefreeze: OooooOOOhhhhhh I never had a message like that. *feels warm and good* ''Cliizzzzk '' The Omnidewtrix is blinking yellow while rotating in a circle and making beeping noises at the same time.It's almost like a ticking time bomb that is gathering DNA. Anna: Hey! *sends a energy disk straight at it**notices Corefreeze chest rocks begin breaking apart* Freeze, send a big crystal at it's EYES! Corefreeze: *makes a big crystal ball**throws it straight at the eyes* Bull-zye! GhostScorpite: '''*stinger is off the chest area**growls**lid retracts**shows brains* '''Corefreeze&Anna: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW Anna: Shut your brain! *Throws energy balls at it* There are kids around here! GhostScorpite: *make a loud sonic screech**slams both mouth claws on the ground**makes the road bumpy* Anna: *makes a windy wrap around the creature* Corefreeze/LadyArms: *The Omnidewtrix switches to LadyArms* Over all the Aliens, it choose Lady Arms. *frowns* I don't even like this Alien! Anna: '''Just do something before this thing breaks free! '''GhostScorpite: wegbne e SDGTEWGT o;'enrg[eh' ebpeiwgu wetwetg!*Arms glow white**long thin spikes grow from them* LadyArms: '*sighs* fine. *picks up GhostScorpite**twirls it around in circles above her head* Getting dizzy? '''Ghostscorpite: '*Slashes at LadyArms using the thorns*JSNGKLBEG weltn;onwg eetjlbe djndg;lnw! '''Anna: Gibberish I say! *withholding laughter* LadyArms: '''*get some bruises from the Alien Scorpion* Ow! *ticked* you didn't just do that! '''Ghostscorpite: weltbwet! LadyArms: *ties the Ghost Scorpite's arms in a knot**slit's it's stinger through the loop* *Puts it on the road* One more sentence Gibberish from you...I will kick you like a soccerball! Ghostscorpite: *releases icy breath at LadyArm's face**untangles itself**WETOB EERLBEWLSLJBEs segkbwel ewtknwe wgbewgpb! *Hit LadyArms out of the way* dje dje dje! *throws her into a building* Anna: *throws a trash can at the GhostScorpite* take that you worm! GhostScorpite: *grabs Anna using it's tail* Anna: *Tries to squeeze herself out* Help! *is taken away* LadyArrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmsss! LadyArm: *moans*my head! *rubbs it**half way out**hears her friend scream for help as Ghost Scorpite takes her away* *reaches hand out* Anna! *dramatic music goes on as the screen turns to black* ''---Scene end---'' Ladyarms: Uncle I gotta use Seagrade for this.*points to his truck*I will bring it back without dents. Stallion: '''Last time your dad said that, my truck was left in ruins*worried* '''LadyArms: *switches the Omnidewtrix**becomes Seagrade* Seagrade: Anna's my friend, I won't leave her to be experimented or whatever, I will become something totally awesome using your truck and save my friend! Stallion: If it's totally 'awesome' then go take a picture of it . Seagrade: Sure*gladly becomes part of the truck* See ya later Uncle! Stallion: '''*watches her drive away*...Just be safe for gods sake. ''---Scene change---'' '''Seagrade: *is driving**see's a bunch of cars honking* Here goes nothing! Driver 1: My kid is finally sleeping after five hours on the road, please stop honking. Driver 2: *honks* Driver 3: *is about to shout some cuss words with his head out the window**see's the black and blue truck speed up by going over another car* The Drivers: *watches the Truck fly over them all with awe* Kid:*takes a picture* Dog Terrier: *barks* Seagrade: '''*lands on the road after flying* See you later losers! *speeds away* ''----Scene End---'' ---Commerical break--- It is a cold,dark night spiced more bitter by a icy breeze passing though the void of darkness until we see a sudden spark of green coming from the beyond. We go towards the light that feels somewhat warm like a bright sun-shine. Upon further travel...We see a lantern shape holding the markings of a Omnitrix. --End Commerical break-- 'Seagrade: '*driving* Hm...Where ever a Alien goes.... '''People: *running* THERE'S A MONSTER HOLDING A CHILD GET THE MONSTERBUSTERS! Seagrade: Trouble and Choas follows. GhostScorpite: '''*turns around to see Seagrade*sdkj;gepwe SDK;GJBE WEJNWG! Anna: This thing is slimey! '''Seagrade: Ocean Alien Robot! *Truck doors retract **backwheels split apart**the hood retracts**stands up**helmet has metal horse-like ears**eyes are green**skin is dark gray**the truck hood is on the upper back*engine hood on front**wheels on sides**arms are doors**shoulders have the wheels**legs have back wheels on the sides**has the Omnidewtrix symbol on the chest* Person: A TRANSFORMER! I KNEW THEY EXISTED! *runs away* Seagrade: Drop.the.girl.*holds out a laser gun*NOW. GhostScorpite:*narrows eyes*seblg Seagrade: Too bad*shoots blue laser at it's tail* Anna: *is dropped* EEEEEKKK! Seagrade: *catches her**puts her on the bench*This thing doesn't know who he's messing with. Anna: A little ticked off girl. Seagrade: *soft tipped fingers glow light blue**grins looking at them**clenches* Lets see what this does as a robot. *runs up to the alien* Ghostscorpite:*releases the thorns from it's arms* Seagrade: *produces a round sheild**protects herself* Oooohh, this is new. *makes a round object collecting all the thorns**Horse ears flicker**flips and releases the thorns at it* Freeezzzeeee! GhostScorpite: lsbdgwe jkdbgw*makes a protection shield around it self after the shards come through* Anna:...Epic fail. Ghost Scoprite: *Frozen* Seagrade: I got an idea.*Transforms back into a truck**comes off the truck* A good one. Anna: TELL ME NOAZ! '--The next day---' They are in a mesuem, at the Ice age section where GhostScorpite's iced body is tucked behind the wolly mamoths. Last night Cassie had waited until her watch timed her out and let it recharged, then when it turned blue... she became Shark Dog to put it in the mesuem. Stallion: Great, now the Mesuem has a new artifact to show.*laughs* Anna: They can't even see it*giggles* Cassie: Hahahahahah, He didn't have a chance *grinning**arms folded* ccccclliiiiicccccckkk. Cassie: *looks to watch* huh? *see's the figure of GhostScorpite on her watch*Aw man. Aliens used Corefreeze LadyArms (The Omnidewtrix switched Aliens on its own) Seagrade Trivia -In "Hey Anna!" The Final Episode, there would be event where Spike asks Stallions Phone number after the summer vacation has ended. -Ghost Scorpite is actually speaking in Gibberish, it's main lanquage. -Monsterbusters is a paraody over Ghost Busters. Gibberish translations: seblg-Never! weltbwet!-Yes, I did! Dje-die Category:Episodes